Boros Legion
The Boros Legion is the guild of righteous law and fierce justice. The most formidable military force on Ravnica, the Boros are efficient, self-assured, and passionate in the pursuit of their ideals. Sunhome, the Boros guildhall, serves as both barracks and focal point of worship. The floating citadel known as Parhelion II, restored from the remains of the destroyed Parhelion I, occupies an awe-inspiring place in Ravnica's sky. The Boros believe passionately in law; to them it is the structure by which society functions and acts as the road map for the community's health and safety. Anything that violates the letter of the law, threatens the spirit of the law, or obstructs the enforcement of the law is considered an enemy of the Boros Legion. In effect, anyone who disagrees with the Boros is an enemy of the Boros. Boros Guild Structure The Boros zealously embrace justice and the good of the community, and they are willing to use any means to enforce those beliefs. The structure of this guild is hierarchical and authoritarian. Every Boros member knows his or her place between superiors and those of lesser ranks, and there are protocols for interactions among those different ranks. Ambition toward personal advancement is discouraged. Guild members are taught to respect each other for what service they provide to the guild and to society. In the Legion, everyone has a well-defined function based on rank. From the grunts to the angels, each individual is tasked with particular responsibilities to ensure an efficient execution of Boros ideals. Passion and zeal are encouraged as long as they fit within the belief structures of the guild. Boros Roles There are so many ranks and tiers in the Boros Legion that most other guilds can't keep track of them all. Some are summarized here. Warleaders: Angelic Strategists. In the past, this tier of ancient angels comprised the meta-tacticians who created millennia-spanning strategies for the Boros. Despite the scope of their knowledge, they were divorced from the everyday planning of battle or logistics of the guild. Aurelia has changed their focus to more practical implementations of war. Firemanes: Paragons of War. The firemane angels are holy champions who specialize in single combat. While a firemane can outfight almost any single opponent, she will rarely give or follow orders, preferring to fight alone. Battleforce Angels. This rank of warrior angels actively participates in maneuvers and the formations of skyknights. Some command their own legions and work in conjunction with generals and commanders. Under Razia, this would have been an unthinkable mingling of ranks, but Aurelia believes this is a more effective way to achieve Boros ideals while still maintaining the rank system. Guildmages. For the Boros, guildmage is a profession that merges religious devotion, arcane mastery, and military might. It is one of the highest ranks a non-angel can achieve in the Boros Legion. According to Boros tradition, guildmage is the only rank that may initiate contact with angels. However, Aurelia has recently relaxed this restriction, as she believes in effectiveness above historical precedent. The Boros Army: Fighters for Ideals The army wing makes up the bulk of the Boros guild. It has a reputation of being devoted, effective, and merciless in defense of its ideals. Boros army roles include: Swiftblade. These are the first soldiers into combat. They're the elite marines of Boros specializing in assault and occupation. Flamekin. Elemental soldiers made of fire who wear Boros armor. They fight with the rank and file but are also a focal point of valor for the soldiers—a sort of living banner to rally around. Skyknight. Mounted Boros soldiers on rocs function as Ravnica's air force. They are well loved by most Ravnicans. Many have become near-celebrities, celebrated for their bravery and daring. They are counterparts to the Wojek League's Skyjeks. The League of Wojek: Enforcers of Order. This is the division of the Boros that enforces law and order. Wojeks protect property and the safety of citizens, and they investigate crimes and establish cases against criminals handed over to the Azorius. The League of Wojek is tasked with eliminating civil disorder, and its members function as peacemakers in crowded Ravnica. They also are expected to keep the peace between the guilds. To preserve order by any means necessary is the driving force behind the League of Wojek. Skyjek. Skyjeks are counterparts to the Skyknight legionnaires. They ride rocs to patrol and are a frequent sight in the skies above Ravnica. They do not do investigative work and instead focus on patrolling and keeping the peace. The Theaters of War Aurelia assembled a special task force of advisors, each overseeing a theater. Each theater is a subdivision of the guild dedicated to a particular project valuable to the Boros. Theater of Order *'Overseen by:' Commander Grozdan *'Headquartered in:' Kamen Fortress *'Emphasis:' Eliminate Rakdos assassins and spree killers Theater of Integrity *'Overseen by:' Lieutenant Anksa *'Headquartered in:' Zelzo Base *'Emphasis:' Dimir and other underworld activities Theater of Fortification *'Overseen by:' Advisor Tajic , First Guildmage of the Legion *'Headquartered in:' Sunhome *'Emphasis:' Warmind Initiative Theater of Recruitment *'Overseen by:' Commander Yaszen *'Headquartered in:' Horizon Military Academy *'Emphasis:' Education and conscription Boros Attitudes Toward Other Guilds :Azorius: "Legalistic, arrogant pontificators who use law as a weapon to wield power they don't deserve." :Orzhov: "Selfish pretenders with no sense of justice or righteousness." :Dimir: "Immoral snakes who need to be exterminated for the good of the community." :Izzet: "As long as their spellcraft is controlled, it can be beneficial to society." :Rakdos: "Immoral rats who need to be exterminated for the good of the community." :Golgari: "An unfortunate guild that serves a necessary function for the good of all." :Gruul: "Lost souls who haven't been exposed to true righteousness but will embrace Boros ideals if provided the right opportunity." :Selesnya: "While their devotion to their community is noble, they are mistaken about what a perfect society should look like." :Simic: "A wasteful guild preoccupied with arcane, meaningless experimentation." Category:Guild